Complicated
by flootzavut
Summary: Being undercover together could make their "thing" even more complicated... But he's finding it really difficult to worry about that right now. Densi. 3.22 Neighbourhood Watch


**_A/N: Whenever I watch Neighbourhood Watch I can't help but notice Deeks reaching out for Kensi when he wakes up - I always wonder what happened on mornings when she didn't get up early for a run or he wasn't doing that cute twitchy thing with his nose..._**

* * *

**_Complicated_**

* * *

_This could be really dangerous._

It's a bit of a "duh" moment, considering that being undercover attempting to snare a Russian sleeper agent and his or her handler is already pretty dangerous, but sharing a bed with Kensi is dangerous in a whole different way.

The first few nights, he managed to sleep, albeit uneasily, without shifting all that much from his side of the bed. Kensi apparently turns into an octopus with no sense of personal space when she sleeps, so he quickly got used to waking up with an elbow in his stomach or a hand randomly in his face or an arm slung across his chest.

Sometime around the fourth or fifth day, it stopped being so weird. He's stopped worrying about staying on his side of the bed, since she never stays on hers, and he's started waking up with her snuggled into his back, or with her head nestled against his shoulder.

It's... really nice. Which is exactly what makes it seriously dangerous. For his mental health. Also, possibly, for his physical wellbeing. This is Kensi Blye, after all. If she gets the wrong idea (or, in fact, the right idea, if he's being entirely honest with himself), she has the ability to slit his jugular eleven different ways without losing her temper.

That's one of those strangely specific threats that's hard to forget. It's probably the certain knowledge that she has a whole bunch of other ways she could kill him, too - that almost a dozen different variations on cutting his throat from the back seat of a car doesn't even scratch the surface of her homicidal options. Deeks may play the fool, but he's an intelligent guy, and he is painfully aware of the risks.

Waking up with her wrapped in his arms, her breath tickling his throat and their legs tangled like spaghetti is nice (scrub that, is _absolutely spectacular_), but there's a strong possibility that if they're still this entwined when she wakes up, she'll get the wrong idea. Or the right idea, of course. But either way, it has a good chance of making their "thing" even more complicated. For the hundredth time, he tries to convince himself that he wishes Hetty had played safe and sent Kensi undercover with Callen instead. Then there would be no chance of something unintentional or inappropriate happening, of the delicate balance of their partnership being messed up.

Except that the idea of Kensi sharing this bed even with Callen makes Deeks want to pummel something... and right now he wouldn't swap this moment for the world.

She stirs a little, and he closes his eyes, forces his breath to come even and slow. He can't really bring himself to do the wise, sensible thing and rearrange them into a more neutral position, but pretending to be asleep is a compromise. Sorta. Lessens his chance of ritual disembowelment, anyway. He hopes.

He expects her to wake up, to be everso slightly horrified, to slip away and out of bed and pretend this never happened. He doesn't expect a contented sigh, incomprehensible mumbling, and for her to curl in closer, one arm sliding round his waist and over the exposed skin where his t-shirt rode up. He's not at all certain whether she's pretending to be asleep, enjoying the moment like he is, or if she's still half in dreamland and hasn't yet realised that the warm body she's clinging on to is her partner, not a boyfriend or a fiancé. Either way, it's kinda hard to worry.

Sometimes life can really surprise you. This morning, he finds, he's really OK with that. He brushes a strand of hair back from her face, and wraps his arms a little closer round her. Whatever this is, it's good. And maybe complicated isn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
